Never Stop
by smile-like-santana
Summary: Lena and Stef's friends may be breaking up and it forces the women to look at their own relationship. They see that it isn't all that great in some aspects of their life, especially their sex life. This story is about what I think should happen in 'The Morning After' but it will also follow Lena and Stef through the rest of the episodes, based on what is canon in this story.
1. How Long Has It Been For Us?

**NEVER STOP**

_Lena Adams & Stef Foster from 'The Fosters'_

Lena walked into the bedroom with the laundry basket in her hands and Stef looks over her shoulder at her wife, a slightly puzzled expression on her face. "Isn't it Jesus' turn to help with the laundry?" She wondered.

Lena walked towards the bed. "Yeah, I told him not to bother. Last time he did it, my white linen pants came out of the dryer as pink capris." She said as she sat down on the bet and took out a pair of pants to start folding.

Her wife laughed at her comment. "Yeah…" She said as she took a pair of pants too and moved the basket towards her, to place what they would fold into it again.

Lena looked at Stef as she sat on her knees, deciding to bring up what Jenna had told her. Her friend's comment had kind of left Lena with an uncomfortable feeling, considering that they were heading in the same direction as Jenna and Kelly with their sex life. "So, Jenna told me that she and Kelly may be splitting up." She said, looking at Stef – who was still folding laundry – with a serious expression.

Stef looked up, surprised and seemingly shocked. Jenna and Kelly? They had always seemed like such a solid couple. "What? No way. What?" She asked, obviously not knowing how to really respond to the news. "You're kidding!" She exclaimed as Lena said 'I know' a few times because honestly, she had been just as shocked.

Lena looked at the wall. "Yeah, Jenna said they haven't had sex in over a year." Then, she looked back at Stef who looked a little surprised but also seemed like she was getting why this also worried Lena. It wasn't as if they were getting down and dirty every week…

"Oh, dear…" Stef murmured. "That is a… long time to let it go, isn't it?" She said, trying not to look as if she knew that they were heading in the same direction.

Lena was nodding. It seemed as if Stef was getting why she brought this up, but to make it clear to her wife, she asked: "How long has it been for us?"

Stef kept folding clothes and began to think. "Uh, well, it w-, it was last…" She said, not really knowing how to continue.

Lena nodded. Yeah, now Stef got it. "Yeah, if you have to think about it, it's been too long." She told Stef, worry in her eyes.

Stef sighed, a little bit of defeat in her voice. "Sweetheart, what do you expect?" She asked. "We have jobs and five kids and no cleaning person." She protested. It wasn't easy to find time. "You can't expect things to be the way they used to be." She said, and Lena could see that she too wished things were different.

Lena removed her hands from her own waist, which she had placed there as she listened to her wife. "But they shouldn't be this different." She argued as she moved closer until she was in front of Stef, who was standing next to the bed. "Let's have a date night," She suggested. "like we used to. With cocktails and dinner and _other stuff_." She said, dropping her voice a little lower.

Stef had been listening to her wife and while it sounded great, it didn't seem like it was possible. She laid the pants she had folded in the laundry basket and looked at Lena. "Uhum, do you think we have time for all of that?" She wondered and Lena, who was really just worried about the sex life thing – since that seemed to be the main reason her friends broke up – took a breath.

"Okay, how about just the other stuff part?" She said a bit rushed, her brown eyes wide open. She really, really wanted this to work out. Sex might not be everything in a relationship, but it was a very important part of it.

"I can handle that." Stef said as she turned to the bedside table. "Let me check my phone." She told her wife, as the other woman rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her phone as well, opening her agenda and waiting for her wife to join her on her stomach as well.

"Let me see…" Stef began, looking through what she had to do tomorrow.

"Oh, tomorrow is not great." Lena said shaking her head.

"Why?" Stef wondered, as she looked onto her wife's screen.

"Jude has his tutor and then you have to take Brandon to his dentist appointment." She told Stef who shook her head.

"No, no, no, I thought you were taking Brandon." She argued as she looked at her wife.

Lena turned her head to Stef. "No, I can't, I have to talk to the tutor about Jude's mid-terms." She told her and Stef sighed.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, how about this: how about, uhm…" She thought for a second and Lena turned to her wife, her hand supporting her head. "you leave work early, I will take a late lunch, the house will be empty and there will be no kids to worry about." She told Lena who bit her lip and let out a sigh. Yeah, that sounded like a solid plan.

"Yeah?" Lena questioned, leaning a bit closer to Stef. The thought alone of having Stef at home tomorrow with nothing able to get in their way was turning her on. She stretched out her arms, fully ready to maybe practice their making out techniques a little more before going to sleep when her oh, so romantic wife ruined the arousal she felt.

"Do we have anymore antacids? Your chimichangas are killing me. Just, ugh…" Stef said and Lena looked at the wall in disbelief as Stef buried her head in the comforter. Well, that was a very sexy thing to say, she thought sarcastically.

"I don't know." She dryly replied as she sat up and waited until Stef had moved, so she could get under the covers. Stef looked a bit puzzled at her reaction.

"Okay… I'm gonna go look for those then." She said as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving a frustrated Lena behind.


	2. A Great Afternoon

**NEVER STOP**

_Lena Adams & Stef Foster from 'The Fosters'_

Lena stood up and sighed. Time to go home, she decided. She couldn't wait to get to her house and be with Stef. She knew her wife was excited too because today, they had sent each other countless texts saying that they missed each other, couldn't wait until tonight and well… maybe a tiny bit of sexting as well. Just a little.

With a smile – remembering their text conversation – she walked to the door and as she was about to open it, someone knocked. She opened it and came face to face with her boss. Sanchez. Oh, no, you are not ruining this for me, she decided.

"Hello, Lena, I wanted to discuss some of the finances with you." He said and Lena sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go home, I have made plans." Lena said and saw Sanchez frown.

"It isn't time yet, is it?" He asked her and Lena sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Sanchez but it isn't as if you don't ever leave early, right? Look, I have to go now. I'm already late." She told him and she just kept walking even though she saw his mouth open to say something to her. She had made plans and while she stayed every night until it was time, Sanchez went home early every Friday. Well, for one day, she'd do the same.

On the other side of town, Stef parked the car back at the station and got out of the car quickly. She turned around to see where she had parked her car this morning when Mike's voice reached her ears. "You're in a hurry today." He commented and she turned to him.

"Yes, I've made plans with Lena." She told him and she could see a hint of… hurt in his eyes. She didn't really care that much tough. Sure, she didn't like seeing him hurt – of course not – but she also thought it was kind of time to start getting over her. They had been over for so many years now, he should go out there and date again but well… he didn't. No wonder he was still pining over her.

"Oh, that's nice." He said, and something in his voice told her he was fishing for more information but she was not going to give it to him. It was none of his business.

"Yes, it's very nice. So, anyway, I gotta go, Mike. She's waiting for me." She told him. "See you tomorrow." She told him before she turned around and walked to her car, which she had spotted not far away from where she had parked the police car.

She got in and drove home, really doing her best not to speed, but when she got there; Lena's car wasn't in the driveway yet. She frowned, a little worried that maybe something had happened to her on her way home but she quickly pushed that thought down. No need to make assumptions like that, it would only cause her to stress herself out.

The blonde got out of her car and locked it before she went to the front door and walked inside her house. She sighed before she decided to go upstairs and freshen up. Ten minutes later, she was done and at that exact moment, the door opened and she heard the sound of Lena putting her keys on the counter.

"Stef?" She called out and then she heard her wife's footsteps on the stairs. Stef walked to the stairs as well. Lena undid her coat and walked up to meet her wife in the middle. "Well, hello, there…"

Stef grinned at her wife and placed her hands on her wife's waist. "Hey." She said but looked down, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. It was probably because it had been so long.

Lena smiled at Stef's cuteness. Was she seriously shy right now? So cute. She brought her hand up to her chin and looked into her eyes, her own brown orbs shining with adoration. "Don't be." She simply said, addressing Stef's nervousness as she leaned down to kiss her wife.

Stef's hand gripped Lena's sides a little tighter and began to slowly walk back up the stairs, knowing that if she tripped, Lena would hold her up right. They kissed slowly, lazily and as they reached the first floor, Lena was pressed up against the wall by Stef. She smiled into the kiss as she tilted her head some more and opened her lips, Stef's tongue slowly slid into her mouth and easily found its partner. As their tongues danced, they managed to walk to the bedroom, with a few stops against walls and doors.

Lena pressed Stef up against the closed door as they entered the bedroom. Their lips and tongues were closer than possible, their bodies pressed together and they moved against each other, the friction making both of them moan. Stef wrapped her arms around Lena and walked her back to the side of the bed. She pulled back from the kiss and kissed her wife's neck as her hands pulled off Lena's jacket, before she let her hands run over the brunette's bare arms.

Lena moaned softly at the touches and the kisses. She had missed this like crazy. She moved her hands over Stef's uniform and she tried to unbutton it but gave up after it didn't go quite as fast as she wanted it to. She just decided to tug it open, which worked, though two buttons went flying across the room. "I'll repair that later." Lena panted before as Stef continued kissing her neck. Lena moved her hands over her wife's almost naked torso and moaned at the feeling, they should never, ever wait this long again.

They had to part for a short while when Stef pulled off her shirt and bit her lip as she discovered her wife's naked breasts, instead of the bra clad ones she had expected to see. "Well, someone was sure they'd get lucky…" She said with a chuckle, before Lena pushed her onto the bed in a sitting position. Lena went to stand between Stef's legs and smiled down at her. As she leaned down to undo Stef's bra, she felt Stef start to kiss her chest and the top of her breasts. She groaned softly before she pulled back and slipped it from Stef's body. She smiled as the familiar and beautiful breasts were exposed to her. "Gorgeous." She said as she let her fingertips run across them. She smiled at the whimpers that touch caused her wife to let our and she leaned down to kiss her wife again while she felt Stef unbuttoning her pants. She wiggled her hips to make them slide down easily and then giggled as her wife pulled her down, on top of her.

Lena was rolled onto her back by Stef, who straddled her hips and managed to pin her hands above the darker woman's head. "I love you." She whispered before she leaned down to kiss her wife heatedly. "I love you too." Lena murmured back into the passionate kiss.

Hands began to wander; breasts were explored by fingers and tongues, while stomachs and lefs got the same attention. Pants and underwear formed a pile on the floor, together with shirts and bras. Their naked skin slid against one another easily because of the thin layer of sweat that had formed. Sweet nothings and sounds of pleasure filled the air as the two women loved each other.

There were giggles and gasps, moans and groans. Longing looks filled with passion, want and lust but also love, affection and adoration. They worked each other to their peaks more than once, rediscovering an amazing addiction. They appreciated and worshipped each other for an hour, maybe a little longer and neither one of them wanted to stop, but forced themselves to, deciding that they needed some little cuddle time before the kids got home and they also needed to make themselves look presentable for when they got home.

Lena's head laid on Stef's heaving, slightly sticky chest and she smiled as she panted as well. She knew that her wife was smiling too. "We should definitely do this more often…" She said softly, as if she was scared to ruin the intimate atmosphere.

Stef chuckled softly as she ran her hair through her favorite curls. "Yeah…" She agreed, also talking softly. They heard the front door open and their eyes widened.

"Moms? Are you guys home?" They heard Brandon yell out and they cursed. They both sat up and jumped out of bed, rapidly putting their clothes on. "Yes, Brandon, we'll be right there!" Lena yelled back and there was a small pause.

"What are you guys doing upstairs toge-" He didn't continue that sentence and Lena and Stef shared a look, both hoping he hadn't figured it out, but fearing the worst. They looked at each other's hair and groaned. They both looked like messes. Stef quickly grabbed a comb and tried to make her hair look like it hadn't just been sprawled out over her pillow. It worked only partly.

"You stay here and work out your hair; I'm going to freshen up quickly before I go downstairs to try and do some damage control." She said as she looked at Lena, deciding to give her one last, quick peck and then she went to the bathroom, washed her face and hands before she went down the stairs, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

When she walked into the kitchen, the five children tried to look anywhere but at her. "Hey, guys, you're home earlier than expected." She said and the kids were silent for a few seconds before Jesus spoke up. "Yes, our last class got canceled because Miss Swimmer and Miss Parker got sick." He explained.

Stef went to the counter and looked at the ingredients for dinner, just so she didn't have to look at her children. God, this was awkward. "How was school today?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Good." They all said. Okay, so much for trying to make one of them talk about their day and them forgetting about this.

"So… what are we having for dinner?" Callie asked, wanting to break the tension in the room, just as Lena walked downstairs. Stef's eyes widened and so did the kids'.

"M-mom, you have – uhm – a… hickey." Mariana said and looked mortified and so did Lena, shooting daggers at Stef. How many times had she said that she didn't want marks?

Stef looked apologetically at Lena, who covered her neck up with her hands and sighed.

"Well, seems like someone had a great afternoon." Callie said as she picked up her glass and walked to the living room, Jude in tow.

"I have homework to do." Brandon said. He wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible. Jesus and Mariana nodded. "Yeah, we do too." Jesus added and they all stood up before hurrying up the stairs.

Lena snapped her head towards Stef. "How many times have I told you-" She was cut off by Stef saying. "Not to leave marks, I know. I'm sorry. I must have… done it without noticing." She said with a sigh.

The darker woman shook her head as she walked up the stairs as well. "I'm gonna go get a scarf." She simply said as she made her way up. "Can you start dinner?" She asked as she almost reached the top.

"Sure, honey." Stef replied as she took the tomatoes in her hands, trying to stop thinking about the mortified looks on her children's faces.


	3. Proposal

**NEVER STOP**

_Lena Adams & Stef Foster from 'The Fosters'_

Lena sat in front of the television, biting the side of her fingernail. Today was the day. She'd find out if she could finally use that ring she had hidden in her closet to ask Stef to marry her.

The kids were home because they had the day off from school and Lena decided to 'work from home' while the teachers discussed some of the results the students had gotten, which also meant that Lena didn't have to be at school and therefor, she could watch the whole thing.

Jesus jogged off the stairs and went to sit next to his mother. "So, has anything been decided yet?" He wondered and Lena nodded.

"DOMA is gone, that is great." She said with a sigh. "Now, we only have to wait what they decide for Prop 8. If that disappears, Stef and I can get married here in California." She added.

Jesus nodded. "Great, hope they do that soon, so you and Mom can get married… and so I can play some videogames instead of watching this boring stuff." He said, only half joking and Lena rolled her eyes. Videogames, of course.

She just crossed her arms and waited.

Then she heard it. Proposition 8 was no more. The biggest grin spread across her face and yes, there might have been some moisture gathered in her eyes. Jesus glanced at his mother and laid his arm around his mother's shoulders tentatively. Lena turned to Jesus and smiled brightly.

"We can get married." She simply said and Jesus' face lit up.

"Yeah, you guys can get married now." He said and they hugged. "That's great." He added before he pulled back. "Go get the ring, mom and like, prepare a speech or something." He said before Lena nodded.

She got up and pretty much _ran_ up the stairs. Mariana's door opened. "Why the hurry, mom?" She asked and Lena turned to her daughter.

"The court ruled and we can get married, Stef and I." She told her daughter whose eyes went big.

"That's awesome! Do you have a ring already?" She wondered and Lena nodded.

"I have had it for ages now." She said and Mariana clapped into her hands, excitedly.

"Can I see, mama?" She wondered and Lena nodded.

"Sure." She told her daughter. She quickly rummaged through some clothes and got out a red velvet box. She sat down on the bed and opened it. Mariana's eyes went big.

"It's beautiful, mom." She said and Lena smiled. It was a white golden ring with one bigger, white diamond in the middle and next to it, there were smaller diamonds. It had cost her a fortune but it was worth it. "That must have cost like… a lot."

Lena nodded with a chuckle. "It did. It was crazy expensive but then again, I had a long time to get all the money together." She told her daughter before she took a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm nervous… She'll say yes. Right?" She questioned as she turned to Mariana, who giggled.

"Mom, why wouldn't she? You guys have been talking about marrying since… forever." She told her mom as she laid her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't I get Jesus back upstairs when mama Stef arrives home and then you can ask her downstairs, when she walks in, without interruptions?" She suggested and Lena grinned.

"Great idea… It's still a few hours… I don't know how I'll survive those." She said. Mariana tilted her head as she thought of how to occupy her nervous mother.

"How about we make you look… even prettier than you already look. You know, do your hair and make-up and all that? Then she won't even dare to say no." Mariana told her mother with a chuckle and Lena chuckled right along.

"Fine, but don't make me look like a clown, alright?" She asked and Mariana faked shock.

"I wouldn't dare to!" She exclaimed before she giggled. "Come on, come to my room, there is all my make-up stuff." She said as she grabbed her mother's wrist and dragged her to her room. They entered and Callie looked up from her book.

"What's going on?" She asked as she saw the extremely happy faces.

"Moms are getting married." Mariana announced as she made her mother sit down on the bed. Lena noticed Callie's puzzled face and she smiled at her.

"When she comes home, I'm going to ask her and Mariana and I are about 99% sure that she'll say yes." She told Callie who nodded and smiled.

"That's awesome. I hope it all goes well." She said. "So… what are you guys doing here then?" She asked, curiously and Mariana turned to Callie.

"Well, mama has to look awesome when she asks mom so… I'm going to do her hair and make-up. And then we'll pick an outfit, of course. Wanna help?" She suggested and Callie shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. What can I do?" She wondered as she closed her book and then they heard another voice.

"Can I help, too?" Jude asked as he peaked into the room with those hopefully puppy dog eyes. Lena nodded with a big smile.

"Of course, Jude." She said simultaneously with Mariana. Callie looked a bit doubtful – it was still hard for her to let Jude act… girly. She was just scared for him. She didn't want him to get hurt… but now, inside, she guessed it was alright.

"Yeah, of course." Callie added softly with a small smile which was returned by Jude.

**-L&S-**

Lena looked into the mirror and grinned at herself. She looked quite good, even if she said so herself. She was wearing a suit again – which Stef loved – though it wasn't white this time, she had gone for a stylish, black one with a crispy white shirt. She had chosen high, red heels and because the girls and Jude hadn't been in the room when she changed, she had also changed into red underwear and suspenders because well, that was also something she knew her hopefully soon-to-be wife liked.

They had chosen to let her hair loose because Stef liked to run her hands through her curls and when Lena had said that, Mariana looked torn between being grossed out or finding it quite cute. She took a deep breath before she retrieved the ring out of her pocket looked at it for the nth time today. Yeah, she was almost completely sure: Stef would say yes and then they would get married.

A few more minutes and Stef would be home, so Lena decided to go downstairs to wait, in case Stef came home earlier. She put the ring in her pocket again and turned to walk out of the room.

"Whoa, you look pretty, mom." Brandon said, as he came out of his room. "Heard from Mariana that you're asking mom to marry you. You know she'll say yes, right?" He wondered as he noticed the obvious worry in his mother's eyes and Lena chuckled.

"Yeah, I know… at least, I really, really hope so." She told her son and Brandon hugged his mom with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry." He said before he let go of her. "We already got Jesus back upstairs so, the ground floor is all yours." He said and Lena grinned.

"Right, thanks." She said before she made her way downstairs. She sat down on one of the dining room chairs and then the waiting really began. She hated waiting.

The next ten minutes seemed to take ages but then, finally, she heard her lover's car pull up in the drive way and Lena's heart skipped a beat. She stood up before she clenched and unclenched her jaw. That helped sometimes, with her nerves but now, it didn't.

She walked to the hall and Stef opened the door. Lena grinned at her and Stef looked up at her wife and then had to look again. "Wow… you look…" Stef said and Lena giggled.

"Yeah, that's the look I was going for." She told her wife as she took her hand and pulled her further inside, and pushed the door close. Stef frowned a bit, obviously confused.

"Why are you…? Oh…" She said, as it all began to connect in her head. She had heard about the DOMA and Prop 8 ruling on the radio but she wasn't planning to propose to Lena so soon, but apparently her almost-fiancée had another idea.

Lena held up her hand. "No, don't say anything yet. I have a speech written in my head. It would be rude not to let me speak first but after I've said it, you can answer, okay?" She asked, her nervousness obvious in her voice. Stef smiled adoringly, already knowing that her answer would be yes but letting Lena go on anyway, apparently this was important to her.

"Okay, so…" Lena began after she had taken a deep breath. "We've been waiting for the laws to change for so long now. We've been together for so many wonderful years… I really can't imagine my life without you anymore and I don't want to either." She said as she felt herself tear up and she cleared her throat, happy to notice that she wasn't the only one getting emotional judging by her wife's eyes. "You've given me Brandon, and you let me help you raise him. And then a few years later, we decided to adopt Jesus and Mariana… they have given us both so much joy and I know that if I hadn't met you, I would have never been able to be their mother because I wouldn't have adopted them without you. You gave them to me, along with your love and I… I don't want anything other than spending the rest of my life with you." She said as she reached into her pocket.

She took out the red box and got down on one knee, making Stef chuckle and cover her mouth in disbelief. "Stefanie Marie Foster, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She asked, a tear finally making her way down her cheek.

Stef felt one of her own travel down her face as she nodded. "Yes, yes, of course!" She said happily as she pulled Lena to her feet and kissed her deeply, both of them smiling like crazy. They heard people clapping on the background and looked at the staircase, where their five children were standing. They beamed at them and Brandon whistled before he resumed his clapping. Stef and Lena turned back to each other and grinned. They couldn't believe that finally, they'd be able to become each other's wife.

"Oh, your ring!" Lena said as the clapping died down. She pulled back a little – Stef's hands still on her waist – and took out the ring before she slipped it on Stef's finger. Stef beamed.

"That must have cost you a fortune, baby." Stef said, in awe of the beautiful ring and Lena shrugged.

"You're worth it." She told her before they kissed again.


	4. Remembering

**NEVER STOP**

_Lena Adams & Stef Foster from 'The Fosters'_

"I'm so excited!" Mariana exclaimed as she clapped her hands excitedly. Lena and Stef smiled at their daughter. They were sitting at the dinner table, eating pizza because Lena and Stef really didn't feel like cooking tonight so they had ordered in, which was quite special in the Foster's household. Normally the only food that was tolerated was fresh and healthy but this was a special occasion so it was allowed.

Lena shrugged. "We are too, of course, but don't expect a big party. We have to take care of all of you, and we can't spend all of our money on some big party. It'll be simple. Not too fancy." She told their daughter whose face fell. Jesus looked at his sister.

"Its cause of our party, isn't it?" He questioned and Stef sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Jesus. We don't want a big party, we never have; we are just as happy, if not happier, to just get married and have only close family and a few friends over for a small dinner. That's fine. Besides, it'll be amazing, no matter where we are or who's with us. Lena and I only need each other to get married and have it be perfect." She said as she glanced at her fiancée who grinned at her and kissed her cheek softly. Stef was completely right in Lena's opinion.

"How long have you guys been together?" Callie asked. "I mean… just wondering." She shrugged, casually.

Lena and Stef shared a look. "Twelve years, now. Almost." Stef replied with a happy smile.

"Don't let them tell the story about how they met, it'll last hours." Brandon said with a roll of his eyes. For him, the problem wasn't necessarily the duration of the story but mostly that it happened while his dad and Stef were still together. He was happy that his mom was happy but it had been at the expense of his father's happiness and well… that just didn't sit quite right with Brandon. He didn't resent Lena at all for what happened in the past – she was his mother since he had been four – but how Lena and Stef got together still felt wrong to him. He still vaguely remembered his father crying a few times, he remembered him being wasted and downright sad. He understood that his dad couldn't give Stef what she needed, since she's gay but still, she hurt him and it was not easy for Brandon to be happy about something that hurt someone he loved.

Stef knew that and so did Lena, so they decided not to tell that story right now. "We won't, Brandon. Another time, maybe." Lena told the kids and grabbed Stef's hand under the table, briefly, because she was aware of the fact that Stef still felt bad because of what she had done.

It wasn't as if they went far in the beginning, they never had sex before Stef and Mike broke up but they did kiss and yeah, there might have been some 'heavy petting'. It was cheating, and they both knew that and they both felt bad about it but well… they couldn't turn back time and they weren't the blame for Mike not being able to move on… right?

Stef and Lena sighed. "Is everyone done?" They wondered as Stef stood up, Lena doing the same a few seconds later.

"Yeah, but we'll do the dishes." Jude said as he took his plate and stood up.

Mariana nodded. "Yes, you guys go sit on the sofa or something." She told her parents who smiled.

"Well, alright then…" Lena said with a smile and went to wash her hands, Stef doing the same.

"Does this mean you'll do this more than just once?" Stef wondered and she heard Jesus chuckle.

"This is a one-time thing, mom." He said and Stef smirked as she dried off her hands.

"Alright then. Well one time is better than never." She told him, and then she and Lena walked to the living room and sat down on the couch/ Lena laid her arm around Stef's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Stef smiled at that gesture and looked at her hand, at that beautiful ring on her finger. "I love the ring… I'll get you one too, of course… but maybe not as expensive?" She suggested with an adorable (at least in Lena's opinion) face.

"I don't care about a ring… I mean, I want one but I don't mind if it's one that costs only a few dollars or a few hundreds. I only need my gorgeous wife." She told Stef, who beamed and Lena kissed her sweetly. "Love you." She murmured into the touch of lips and Stef chuckled softly.

"Love you too." She told her fiancée as she grabbed her hand too, sighing happily.

"Have you looked at the inside of your ring?" Lena wondered and Stef glanced at Lena, curiously.

"No…" She said slowly.

Lena grinned. "You should." She said and Stef raised her eyebrow and slid the ring off her fingers. She smiled as she read the inside. "Finally… LY – Lena"

"You're such a sweetheart." Stef said and kissed Lena's cheek before she slid her ring on again and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist as she sat next to her and felt Lena pull her even closer.

They just sat there – the voices of their kids, the splashing of water and just homey sounds in the background – feeling perfectly happy.

Lena thought about people who said that being in love always turned into 'just love' but now, looking at Stef, she was pretty sure that she was more in love with her now than she was when they first got together, and back then, that was the most in love she had ever been.

Before Stef, Lena had never been in love. She was pretty much a player all through high school, college and afterwards as well, though it did lessen a bit as she got older. She always had a girlfriend and another girl on the side as well. She wasn't exactly proud of her past but she did have to admit she had a great time back then. That didn't mean she wouldn't trade it for this life for a second, though. Her life back then was quite empty. Now, it was rich and full of love.

When she met Stef, it was through a mutual friend, who had thrown a birthday party. Stef was there with Mike, who went home early because he and Stef had a fight. Lena went over to Stef, who was sitting outside. It was a bit chilly outside so, Lena offered her jacket to the other woman who gratefully accepted and they started a conversation. Lena didn't hit on Stef because she wasn't a home wrecker. She didn't want to interfere in anyone's relationship, so if someone was with someone else, she never did anything, so she didn't this time.

After that party, they kept meeting up and they became very close friends. Then one evening, after they had gotten drinks together, Stef drove Lena home. She decided to walk her friend to her door and there, they kissed for the first time. It didn't end after one kiss though. They went inside and ended up on the couch and there was a lot of touching and feeling above but also under each other's clothes. It wasn't sex but it was thrilling, exciting and well… sexy. But it couldn't be counted as intercourse because before anything more could happen, Lena put a stop to it. She couldn't do this, not like this.

The weeks that followed the incident were awkward. Very awkward because while Stef wanted out of her marriage and actually wanted to be with Lena, that one didn't want that at all. Not because she wasn't interested or in love with Stef, but because Stef was married and she had a son. She couldn't do that to this family and also, if she and Stef got together, she'd have to take in Brandon too. She hadn't even met the boy. She knew he was four but that was about it. She had never even thought of having children, not at this point in her life so yes, the prospect of having children was a little scary.

Eventually, Stef asked Lena what she had to do in order to get a chance with the curly haired woman. Lena had bitten her lip before she muttered that she wanted to meet Brandon and she wanted Stef to end her relationship with Mike once and for all, if she was really sure and would also have done so if she hadn't met Lena. Stef promised to do all of this, because she had fallen madly in love with Lena.

It took a while before all of this happened, three weeks and four days to be exact – because yes, Lena had counted – but then, Stef had broken up with Mike – who had been devastated – and Lena had met Brandon, whom she fell in love with instantly. That was something she hadn't expected but the little boy was just so sweet and she could see how he was like Stef, which made her love him even more.

They had a rocky start with not a lot of alone time and a lot of tears too, especially because of the pressure Stef was under. Her parents who didn't agree with her 'life style choice', the rest of her family, Brandon who had to get used to the new situation, Lena who had to cope with trying to be a stepparent (kind of, in the beginning) and some backlash from Mike but looking back, Lena knows it was worth it. She didn't just find the love of her love but also gained a son and some peace and quiet in her previously tumultuous life.

Stef saw Lena staring into space and she smiled at her fiancée. "Hello, beautiful, you still there?" She wondered out loud and Lena snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Stef who smiled softly at her. "What were you dreaming about?" She wondered and Lena chuckled.

"You." She replied as she kissed her. Stef giggled and pushed Lena slightly.

"You're lying." She said and Lena shook her head with a charming smile.

"No, I mean it. I was thinking about our hot, hot make out on my sofa… remember? Back in the day?" She wondered and Stef's eyes twinkled as a smile took over her face. Lena decided to pick the most fun part of her memories. No need to remind her of all the other stuff today, or any day for that matter.

"Yeah…" Stef said as her voice dropped slightly because of course she remembered that. She couldn't help but kiss Lena. It was supposed to be a slow and sweet one but somehow it turned a little more heated. Their mouths opened and their tongues entangled. They forgot where they were for a second but were quickly reminded by a gasp.

Mariana and Jesus walked in and their eyes widened. It wasn't as if they had never seen their moms kiss – of course they had – but a French kiss? Not really. And they didn't want to either.

"Sorry!" Mariana exclaimed and covered her eyes before she turned around and made her way out of the living room.

Jesus' face just looked at bit freaked out as his moms parted and blushed. Well, Lena – because of her dark skin – didn't turn as red but if she were white, she'd look as embarrassed as Stef did.

"W-We just wanted to come tell you guys the dishes were done but you're obviously _busy_ so… I'm gonna go upstairs." He said and turned to leave as well.

"Sorry!" Lena called after him, knowing that it didn't fix anything before she looked at Stef who looked mortified. That made Lena start to chuckle and when Stef joined her it soon turned into them laughing hysterically, leaning on each other.

When they had calmed down, they wiped each other's tears of joy away. "We should try not to let that happen in the future…" Stef said and Lena smiled.

"Yeah, good idea. I think we've scarred them for life." She said with a grin.

Stef's eyes sparkled. "Is it bad that I don't feel as bad as I probably should…?" She wondered and Lena winked before she kissed her. Her answer was obviously that she felt exactly the same.


End file.
